Appendix:Pokémon Red and Blue Walkthrough/Part 9
Route 12 You can either enter by going east from , through , or you can go south from Lavender Town. For the purposes of this walkthrough, we will be going south from . So back there now, and go south. If you go through the gate and up the stairs, a little girl will give you . Once past the gate, you will start meeting with the local here. They will battle you if you talk to them or they make contact with you. If you right below him, you can find . Just follow the boardwalk and you'll meet up with another Fisherman. |} Just keep going down. You'll battle several more trainers. |} Right below them is the second . You may or may not have captured the first one, so you get a second chance. Right below the Snorlax is a . |} Right below him is a house, where the final Fishing Guru is. He gives you the best fishing rod, the ! Now you can go back to previous places you've been to catch some stronger, rarer Pokémon, such as in the . If you down the nearby tree, you can find a guarding an item. |} The item he was guarding is an . |} Below him is a small bush you can with some grass. Route 13 The bridge transitions right into . You'll meet a . |} The next part after this is essentially a maze. It's easiest if you go through all the Trainers before trying to solve it. |} |} Route 14 Keep heading left and you'll be in , but still sort of in the maze. There are a few more Trainers here. |} |} |} Use on the left to get to two more s. |} After defeating them, you can down the tree to enter some grass to find wild Pokémon. Head back down to battle one more . Down at the bottom of the route is another . |} Route 15 Just keep heading left and you'll be on . There is another group of trainers waiting to battle you. However, before battling them, down the nearby tree and head left a little and you can find . There's also a Trainer in here. |} Hop out through the right and there are several more Trainers. |} |} |} If you head west through the gate to , go up the stairs in the gate and you'll find the last of 's aides. If you have registered at least 50 Pokémon in your Pokédex (if you went through the Safari Zone enough, you probably do), he will give you the . Now, if you have it in your inventory, all Pokémon in the party will get a share from the experience in battle. Also, if you look in the left binoculars, you can see flying towards the sea. Keep going left and you'll be back in Fuchsia City. Category:Pokémon Red and Blue Category:Walkthrough